1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package having the same.
2. Background
Nitride semiconductors have been applied to a variety of semiconductor devices including optical devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), high speed switching devices such as MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) and HEMTs (Hetero junction Field Effect Transistors), and light source of illumination devices or display devices. Various approaches to improve the manufacturing process or a light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor have been applied. However, such approaches have proven inadequate.